Generation Break
"Generation Break" or "GB" for short (ジェネレーションブレイク Jenerēshon Bureiku) is a keyword introduced on G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star, which works as a requirement to activate certain abilities based on the number of your face up G Units on (VC) and/or G Zone. It appears within a red/white hexagon followed by its respective number; / / List of Cards Angel Feather Grade 0 *Black Candle, Azrail ( ) *Doctoroid Refros ( ) Grade 1 *Doctoroid Premas ( ) *Nurse-cap Dalmatian ( ) Grade 2 *Black Slice, Harut ( ) *Medical Bomber Nurse ( ) *Nurse of Broken Heart ( ) Grade 3 *Black Shiver, Gavrail ( ) *Mobile Ward, Healing Palace ( ) Grade 4 *Holy Seraph, Raphael ( ) Aqua Force Grade 0 *Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid ( ) *Officer Cadet, Alekbors ( ) *Officer Cadet, Andrey ( ) *Officer Cadet, Cyril ( ) *Kelpie Rider, Mitros ( ) Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Melania ( ) *Battle Siren, Orthia ( ) *Battle Siren, Stacia ( ) *Dispatch Mission Seagull Soldier ( ) *Flash-roll Commando ( ) *Gundiver Dracokid ( ) *Mind-eye Sailor ( ) *Railgun Assault ( ) *Violent Shooter ( ) *Whirlwind Brave Shooter ( ) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Adelaide ( ) *Battle Siren, Nicoletta ( ) *Battle Siren, Rohde ( ) *High Tide Sniper ( ) *Hydro Lance, Tzanis ( ) *Magnum Assault ( ) *Marine General of the Sonic Speed, Nektarios ( ) *Saberflow Sailor ( ) *Tear Knight, Timos ( ) Grade 3 *Batteryboom Dragon ( ) *Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon ( ) *Jockey of the Great Sea, Skyros ( ) *Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max ( ) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas ( ) *Strikehead Dragon ( ) *Titan of the Trench Patrol ( ) Grade 4 *Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon ( ) *Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas ( ) Bermuda Triangle Grade 0 *Dreamer Dreamer, Kruk ( ) *Finger Magic, Mako ( ) *First Lesson, Akari ( ) Grade 1 *Beware of Surprises, Almin ( ) *Full Throttle Idol, Lurie ( ) *Secret Smile, Puumo ( ) *Superb New Student, Shizuku ( ) *Sweet Paradise, Manya ( ) Grade 2 *Admired Sparkle, Spica ( ) *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia ( ) *Top Gear Idol, Sanya ( ) *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri ( ) *Victory Appeal, Filie ( ) Grade 3 *Little Princess, Himari ( ) *Miracle Voice, Lauris ( ) *Sincere Girl, Liddy ( ) Cray Elemental Grade 1 *Light Elemental, Peaker ( ) Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Monochrome of Nightmareland ( ) *Werfleder Ordonnaz ( ) Grade 1 *Lunatic Masquerade ( ) *Visionary Gemini ( ) Grade 2 *Flying Librarian ( ) *Knife Conductor ( ) *Squallmaker Vampir ( ) Grade 3 *Scharhrot Vampir ( ) *Sweet Predator ( ) Dimension Police Grade 0 *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot ( ) *Operator Girl, Reika ( ) Grade 1 *Cosmic Hero, Grandranger ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon ( ) *Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka ( ) Grade 2 *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daijet ( ) Grade 3 *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop ( ) Grade 4 *Legendary Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Leon ( ) Gear Chronicle Grade 0 *Brass-winged Gear Hawk ( ) *Chrono Dran ( ) *Gunnergear Dracokid ( ) *Steam Battler, Ur-watal ( ) *Steam Worker, Kuda ( ) *Tick Tock Worker ( ) *Vainglory-dream Gear Cat ( ) *Wakey Wakey Worker ( ) Grade 1 *Brasswing Dragon ( ) *Gear Pony Aware of Twilight ( ) *Mist Geyser Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Mesh-he ( ) *Steam Fighter, Ur-ningin ( ) *Steam Fighter, Ur-zaba ( ) *Steam Maiden, Danish ( ) *Steam Maiden, Lasina-bel ( ) *Steam Maiden, Melem ( ) *Steam Rider, Burnham ( ) *Steam Soldier, Alu ( ) *Steam Worker, Etana ( ) *Summit Crest Gear Wolf ( ) *Tickaway Dragon ( ) *Timebreak Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Accomplished Pen and Sword Gear Hound ( ) *Clockfencer Dragon ( ) *Gear Goat Loitering in Ruins ( ) *Glimmer Breath Dragon ( ) *History-maker Dragon ( ) *Iron-fanged Gear Hound ( ) *Lost City Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Amber ( ) *Steam Fighter, Galumu ( ) *Steam Knight, Lugal ( ) *Steam Maiden, Merianna ( ) *Steam Maiden, Ishin ( ) *Twinmaser Dragon ( ) *Upstream Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Brasschain Dragon ( ) *Brestflare Dragon ( ) *Chronojet Dragon ( ) *Classicgun Dragon ( ) *Dimension Expulsion Colossus ( ) *Divergence Dragon ( ) *Fate Wheel Dragon ( ) *Metalglider Dragon ( ) *Reform-calling Gear Eagle (( ) *Steam Battler, Ku-bau ( ) *Steam Fighter, Balih ( ) *Steam Knight, Ilku ( ) *Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu ( ) *Steam Maiden, Elul ( ) Grade 4 *Chronodragon Nextage ( ) *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution ( ) Genesis Grade 0 *Dreaming Dragon ( ) *Fetter of Leather, Leyding ( ) Grade 1 *Claimer Harry ( ) *Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus ( ) *Mythic Beast, Hati ( ) Grade 2 * Flying Lapwing ( ) * Mythic Snake, Jormungand ( ) * Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir ( ) Grade 3 *Deity of Dreams, Neiros ( ) *Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia ( ) *Mythic Beast, Fenrir ( ) Grade 4 *Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr ( ) Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Gigantech Ringer ( ) *Rising Lionet ( ) Grade 1 *After-glow Liberator, Belinus ( ) *Coolgal ( ) *Sleimy ( ) Grade 2 *Fhamgal ( ) *Holy Mage, Pwyll ( ) *Law-abiding Knight, Cloten ( ) Grade 3 *Lofty Head Lion ( ) *Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit ( ) *Veteran Knight, Danvallo ( ) Granblue Grade 2 *Pirate Swordsman, Colombard ( ) Grade 3 *Mighty Rogue, Nightstorm ( ) *Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose ( ) Great Nature Grade 0 *Pencil Koala ( ) *Protractor Orangutan ( ) Grade 1 *Label Pangolin ( ) *Mohican Hyena ( ) Grade 2 *Crayon Tiger ( ) *Malicious Saber ( ) *Set Square Penguin ( ) Grade 3 *Contradictory Instructor, Tusk Master ( ) *Famous Professor, Bigbelly ( ) Kagerō Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier, Veira ( ) *Wyvernkid Ragla ( ) Grade 1 *Dragon Knight, Mafdi ( ) *Dragon Knight, Mahmit ( ) *Dragon Knight, Monireth ( ) *Dragon Monk Gyokuryu ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Bellog ( ) *Volcano Gale Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Putana ( ) *Dragon Knight, Imahd ( ) *Dragon Knight, Tanaz ( ) *Dragon Knight, Jabad ( ) *Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem ( ) *Twilight Arrow Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Dragon Knight, Soheil ( ) *Dragonic Blademaster ( ) *Double Perish Dragon ( ) *Heroic Saga Dragon ( ) Link Joker Grade 0 *Neon Messiah ( ) *Spawn of the Spiral Nebula ( ) Grade 1 *Dark Metal Chameleon ( ) *Divide Monk of the Cliff Fist ( ) *Heaven-sent Child of Gravitational Collapse ( ) *Lady Battler of the White Dwarf ( ) *Lockbreaker, Riddle Biter ( ) *Protosun Dracokid ( ) *Sacrifice Messiah ( ) Grade 2 *Arrester Messiah ( ) *Awaking Messiah ( ) *Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot ( ) *Gyre Flower, Dark Chakram ( ) *Heavymaterial Dragon ( ) *Lady Battler of the Gravity Well ( ) *Meteor Monk of the Violence Foot ( ) *Starholder Dragon ( ) *Sunset Edge, Duskblade ( ) Grade 3 *Alter Ego Messiah ( ) *Cradle of the Stars, Stellar Maker ( ) *Lady Battler of the Accretion Disk ( ) *Lady Gunner of the Neutron Star ( ) *Mirror World Lion ( ) *Wings of Phenomenon, Wingmatter ( ) Grade 4 *Original Deletor, Egorg ( ) Megacolony Grade 0 * Earth Dreamer ( ) * Young Executive, Crimebug ( ) Grade 1 * Scissor Finger ( ) Grade 2 * Buster Mantis ( ) * Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail ( ) Grade 3 * Intimidating Mutant, Darkface ( ) * Longhorn Hunter ( ) Grade 4 * Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle ( ) Murakumo Grade 0 *Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll ( ) Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver ( ) Grade 2 *Stealth Dragon, Runestar ( ) *Stealth Beast, Emissary Crow ( ) *Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube ( ) Grade 3 *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie ( ) Narukami Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Vianne ( ) *Harbinger Dracokid ( ) *Wildrun Dragoon ( ) Grade 1 *Chain-bolt Dragoon ( ) *Wyvern Strike, Pyglma ( ) Grade 2 *Cloudmaster Dragon ( ) *Desert Gunner, Koshin ( ) *Desert Gunner, Shoran ( ) *Heat Blade Dragoon ( ) *Rockclimb Dragoon ( ) *Voltage Horn Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Blitz-spear Dragoon ( ) *Jaggy Shot Dragoon ( ) *One Strike Two Hits Djinn ( ) *Dragonic Vanquisher ( ) Grade 4 *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning ( ) Neo Nectar Grade 0 *Bud Maiden, Ho ( ) *Maiden of Daybreak ( ) *Maiden of Delphinium ( ) *Peach Orchard Maiden, Erumi ( ) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu ( ) Grade 1 *3 Apple Sisters ( ) *Coral Berry Squire ( ) *Early-flowering Maiden, Pia ( ) *Gardener Elf ( ) *Knight of Transience, Marehope ( ) *Maiden of Canna ( ) *Maiden of Sweet Berry ( ) *Warrior of Grief, Onion ( ) Grade 2 *Flower Chamber Maiden, Salianna ( ) *Grace Knight ( ) *Knight of Transience, Maredream ( ) *Maiden of Flower Screen ( ) *Maiden of Gladiolus ( ) *Maiden of Lost Memory ( ) *Wheel Wind Dragon ( ) *Wisteria Knight ( ) Grade 3 *Crystalwing Dragon ( ) *Full Bloom Dragon ( ) *Maiden of Flower Pistol ( ) *Maiden of Frilldrod ( ) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha ( ) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon ( ) Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Energy Girl ( ) *Extreme Battler, Runbhol ( ) Grade 1 *Aura Baller ( ) *Final Wrench ( ) Grade 2 *Cool Hank ( ) *Extreme Battler, Gunzork ( ) *Extreme Battler, Sazanda ( ) *Magical Gambler ( ) Grade 3 *Extreme Leader Mu-sashi ( ) *Extreme Leader, Raybird ( ) *Exxtreme Battler, Victor ( ) *Muscle Shriek ( ) Nubatama Grade 0 *Stealth Dragon, Onibidoushi ( ) *Stealth Rogue of the Wintry Wind, Kamojigusa ( ) Grade 1 *Fledgling Stealth Rogue, Ichinose ( ) *Stealth Beast, Aramatatabi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Chigiregumo ( ) *Stealth Rogue of the Mirrored Moon, Tsubakuro ( ) Grade 2 *Stealth Beast, Kibamaru ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Hashiribi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Nibikatabira ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Miyabi ( ) Grade 3 *Stealth Beast, Hagurejishi ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Kegareshinmyo ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Shiranui ( ) Grade 4 *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Tsukumorakan ( ) *Rikudo Stealth Rogue, Atagolord ( ) Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Magical Calico ( ) *Nebula Witch, NoNo ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki ( ) Grade 1 *Able Neil ( ) *Beam Shower Turtle ( ) *Diviner, Kuebiko ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi ( ) *Tankman Mode Morningstar ( ) Grade 2 *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi ( ) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Akagi ( ) *Rigid Crane ( ) *Tankman Mode Beamcannon ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille ( ) *Flip Croony ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo ( ) Grade 4 *Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo ( ) Pale Moon Grade 0 *Dreaming Bicorn ( ) *Happiness Collector ( ) *Mischievous Girl of the Mirrorland ( ) Grade 1 *Hoop Master ( ) *Intensely Sweet Clown ( ) *Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty ( ) *Nightmare Doll, Juliet ( ) *Obsidian Beast Tamer ( ) Grade 2 *Bad Eater Clown ( ) *Card Dealer, Jacqueline ( ) *Daydream Tone, Arny ( ) *Flying Peryton ( ) *Sinhalite Beast Tamer ( ) *Spicy Clown ( ) Grade 3 *Beauteous Beast Tamer, Alexis ( ) *Breathing Coatl ( ) *Burst Rough Dragon ( ) *Masked Magician, Harri ( ) *Mirage Sword, Judy ( ) Grade 4 *Dragon Masquerade, Harri ( ) *Jester Demonic Dragon, Lunatec Dragon ( ) Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Encourage Angel ( ) *Jumpgal ( ) *Shining Knight, Millius ( ) Grade 1 *Archer of Heaven’s Tower ( ) *Battlesong Angel ( ) *Gigantech Shot Putter ( ) *Knight of Backwind, Selim ( ) *Knight of Reform, Pir ( ) *Milky Way Unicorn ( ) Grade 2 *Skillful Knight, Jedd ( ) *Knight of Fragment ( ) *Knight of Refinement, Benizel ( ) *Knight of Twin Sword ( ) *Techgal ( ) *Transmigration Knight, Brede ( ) Grade 3 *Aurashooter Dragon ( ) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile ( ) *Knight of Greatspear ( ) *Knight of Sincerity ( ) *Militaristic Knight, Marianus ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Guarantee ( ) Grade 4 *Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon ( ) Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Cursed Eye Raven ( ) *Fullbau Brave ( ) *Knight of Meditation, Mac Nessa ( ) *Promising Knight, David ( ) Grade 1 *Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas ( ) *Blitz Knight, Bolfri ( ) *Dark Heart Trumpeter ( ) *Darkquartz Dragon ( ) *Decipherer of Prohibited Books ( ) *Knight of Sagacity, Gonvar ( ) *Night Sky Eagle ( ) *Sabmyu ( ) Grade 2 *Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint ( ) *Dark Night Maiden, Macha ( ) *Darkpride Dragon ( ) *Darksaga Painter ( ) *Fiercebau ( ) *Knight of Brawn, Grosne ( ) *Knight of Solemnity, Barbelith ( ) *Scornful Knight, Gyva ( ) Grade 3 *Blaster Dark "Diablo" ( ) *Dark Great Mage, Badhadh Caar ( ) *Demon World Castle, Totwachter ( ) *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon ( ) *Overbearing Knight, Gilvaese ( ) Spike Brothers Grade 0 *Devil Watch ( ) *Mecha Analyzer ( ) Grade 1 *Cheer Girl, Lucy ( ) *Frog Raider ( ) *Moodmaker Nyanrook ( ) *Untouchable, Milly ( ) Grade 2 *Axe Diver ( ) *Cobalt Impulse ( ) *Coe Ho ( ) *Demon Man, Ramp Receiver ( ) *Wink Killer Misery ( ) Grade 3 * Bulldozer Dobe ( ) * Dudley Jessica ( ) * Hive Maker ( ) * Exceptional Expertise, Rising Nova ( ) Grade 4 *Great Villain, Dirty Picaro ( ) *Shootdown King, Miracle Ace ( ) Tachikaze Grade 0 *Baby Camara ( ) *Sheer Magnum ( ) Grade 1 *Barrier Dragon, Styracolord ( ) *Freeze Dragon, Freezernics ( ) *Savage Foxy ( ) Grade 2 *Accel Tiger ( ) *Beam Dragon, Apatomaser ( ) *Blade Dragon, Jigsawsaurus ( ) Grade 3 * Emperor Dragon, Gaiaemperor ( ) * Rage Dragon, Tyrannobrute ( ) Grade 4 *Absolute King, Gluttony Dogma ( ) Frequently Asked Questions #Question: Can I fulfil the condition for GB2 when I have 1 face up G unit on my (VC), and 1 in my G Zone? Answer: Yes, you can. As there are 2 face-up G units, the condition is satisfied. #Question: If after satisfying the condition for GB skill, the number of face-up cards in my G zone is reduced, making the conditions of GB become unsatisfied, what happens? Answer: This depends on the number of face-up cards in the G zone you have already, and how many are needed for your units to still function, as well as when you reduced the number. Let's say your vanguard is Grade 3; If you satisfy the condition for a GB2 skill, have that skill go off all the way through until its timing window is closed, and then reduce the number, your skill will still have activated completely, since you have fulfilled the conditions of the skill and the timing passed while being fulfilled. However, if you only have 1 G unit face-up in the G zone, and have a unit(s) with a GB1 skill, and reduce the number before their skills can activate, then you cannot activate their GB1 skills since there is no face-up G unit anymore. #Question: Do the units chosen for the cost of G Assist count towards the number of face up G units? Answer: No, they do not. They are not counted for the satisfaction of the condition for GB as they are considered to be removed from that game completely. Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics Category:Generation Break